Lost Legacy
by MadClawDragon
Summary: Boa Hancock is in peril as a World Noble is up to make the Pirate Empress his bride. Luckily the Will of D. is strong but is it strong enough to deal with a disaster that will came? T for now will be M later.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow_ fanfictioners_ it's me MAD here to give you a dose of another story of mine, please enjoy my work and I hope you do.

Chapter 1: Prologue of a Disaster

-At the Mariejois-

The Mariejois, the so called home of the cruel World Nobles, the people who call people that is not in their created level a lowly commoner, the castle was in noise as an angered Noble shot a wanted poster with his pistol

The gun shot was heard from the entire castle , fearing that someone is brave enough or foolishly enough to attack an sacred area hundreds of heavily armed guards rush to the site where the noise was heard

They soon saw who it was: Saint Charloss, he was firing at a poster of none other than Monkey D. Luffy, the one who given him the punch of a life time. Immense anger and rage can be seen in his face as he continuously shot the wanted poster.

His gas tank on his head was being filled with condense air as he breath heavily, then his sight was soon put to the guards witnessing his rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU LOWLY GARBAGE?" Charloss yelled on the top of his lungs before pointing the gun to them

One of the guards try to reason with him but they soon find out that it was a bad decision as he was quickly shot by the angered lunatic, after that all of the guards run away from him fearing to shot by the noble.

"Straw hat! How dare you hit a God! We Nobles are the Gods of this world and we own everything!" He again yelled at the poster before him

After several shots he then run out of bullet and called his butler which soon came hiding behind a tree shaking from the event that just happened.

"Give me more bullets I want to pierce more and more hole to this lowly peasant" He proudly spoke to his butler

Charloss pick up the reloaded pistol from his butler but before he can resume his shooting he heard footsteps coming closer to him

"I said get out of here you lowly garbage" he said but the man continue to walk closer to him

Without hesitation Charloss shot the man in the head but the bullet just pass right through him and hit the wall behind

"Whose their? Charloss asked the man

The man step closer to be seen , he was carrying a picture of Luffy and Boa Hancock in War of the best were Boa was defeated by Luffy with a sumo move (MAD: Actually it's a hug)

"Admiral Akainu your finally here" Charloss spoke as his anger was quickly replaced by joy

"Yes your highness I brought some picture of Straw Hat Luffy' s whereabouts and here are some of it." Akainu spoke

Akainu handed the pictures into Charloss' hands were he took delight seeing the pictures were Luffy was in pain but we was surprise when he saw a picture of Boa Hancock.

"Who is this beautiful woman over here?" Charloss asked the admiral

"Sir that is The pirate Empress Boa Hancock and she is the so called most beautiful woman in the world" Akainu said causing Charloss to drool in his mouth

"I want her" Charloss said to him causing shock to the Admiral

"Her? But she is a pirate sir and she has the ability to turn people into stone!" Akainu spoke trying to reason with the Noble but to no avail

"So what if she is? I am a world Noble we are Gods and we get what we want!" Charloss spoke with a angered voice

The admiral just lowered his head to him as he said "Yes you're Majesty"

"I want her to became my wife and I want here now!" Charloss commanded Akainu who had no choose but to agree

Chapter 1 is finished yahoo! Thanks for reading guys and hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

My RESPOUNDS:

The Four Crosses- I thank you a lot pal for the review sure liked it much and I also liked how Luffy whooped Charlos butt all over the place sure wish he do that again, hope God give you grace buddy and continue your life of AWESOMENESS!

mireee3D2Y- glad to know another LuffyXHancock fan out there, may God be with you

Trjtry : Thanks for the info that was really helpful and smart of you

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**CHAPTER 2: A Revisit of One's hell**

**-At the Thousand Sunny-**

Luffy, now in the has New World been staring at the sky for hours now as he thought back on Jinbe as he said that he will join his crew after he had finished his work at Fish-man Island.

"I hope Jinbe finishes soon I can't wait for him to be our newest nakama" Luffy thought in his mind

Luffy's sight withdraw from the sky to the see as he looked to the blue ocean he remembers the thing he liked the most FOOD

"Wish Boa Hancock is here she always give me the food , maybe I should have ask her to join also" Luffy thought again as he drips into daydream

About then he sees as big flash of light blinds Luffy , luckily he keep his grip to the ship and as he looked on what cause it , his sight was a blur but it slowly recovered until it became clear

"WOW! AWESOME!" He yelled in amassment as he even all of his adventures in the new world still like a fan boy to its magnificence

A big orb of light was just in front on Sunny but what even more fascinating is that it is thrice the size of their ship

As the member of the crew exited Sunny they too are dumbstruck on what they see

"LUFFY WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" Nami snarled at Luffy

"Me I did nothing this ball of light just appeared" Luffy spoke

"Well what is it?" Usopp

Everyone didn't know the answer but one of them has a plan, a very stupid plan

"Let's explore it!" Luffy said smiling like an idiot

"WHAT!" the straw hat crew yell to him

"Luffy we don't even know what it is!" Chopper said

"Yeah listen to him Luffy what if it devour us!" Usopp added

"That makes it the more exiting doesn't?" Luffy said again taking the crews full attention

"Baka! going to a unknown place such as that is just reckless Luffy" Zoro spoke but before every one could make another statement their captain has already stretched his arms pointing to the orb of light

"Gumu-guno rocket!" Luffy yelled as he laughed himself to the light

Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out as they saw other one of their captain's crazy antics, but as Luffy hit the orb of light his body just banished without a trace

"Follow him! Franky aim the Sunny right to that ball whatever it is we must save our captain!" Nami commanded there shipwright

"Right Nami ! After we rescue him I'm going to give him a SUPER beating" Franky quickly positioned the Sunny and deploying a Cup de burst

The crew was blinded by the light from the orb but after a moment of Usopp and Chopper screaming they hit something but it sounded like not water but more of a solid, slowly there sight returning they looked what's around them

Pink sand was present all over the place as they realized that they are on the shore just meters away from the sea, Usopp exited the Sunny then taking an oysters to his hand

"A heart shaped oyster?" Usopp spoke

"OH NOOOOO! This can't be! This can't be!" Sanji screamed taking everyone's attention

"What you know this place?" Robin asked the now panicking cook

"Yes this is-" Sanji was cut from his sentence as a burly yet girly voice was heard saying his name

"Sanji-kun! Oh it's Sanji-kun I told you men came back to the one's they love" Another voice was heard

"HELL!" Sanji spoke before putting on a very angry face to them

All of the remaining straw hats exited the Sunny as a group of women dressed masculine men came toward them

"Get away from me you okamas!" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs

"Hey there you are guys" Luffy appeared out of nowhere but as soon as Sanji seen him he quickly landed a kick on Luffy's abdomen

"You BAKA!" Sanji snarled at his captain

"So this is where you are this last two years, it suits you" Zoro spoke turning Sanji into rage mode as flames start to form around him

"MY! Is that how you treat your friends Sanji-kun" One of the okama said

"Maybe it's his boyfriend" the other spoke causing the swordsman and cook to full blush

"SHUT UP!" Sanji snarled back

"Well he did train with Ivan-chan with the 99 recipes of being a bride" one okama gossip to his friend

"Sanji train to be a wife?" Luffy spoke with a trace of fear

"Yup we also have pictures of Sanji-kun wearing a dress" an okama spoke

Sanji's face was unreadable as he saw one okama giving picture of him during he himself became an okama for a short time

With his speed he quickly grab one and rip it to pieces but it was an vain as other okamas had given a magazine full of pictures of him being an okama

"NOOOOO! AHHHH!" Sanji yelled as he try to hide his face

Robin try to hold his laugh but to no avail, Nami's eye brow keep raised as he saw Sanji never been seen secrets to them, Chopper and Ussopp just laugh and laugh until they complain about their aching stomach because of their non-ending laughter

"Disgusting" a word came out from Zoro's lip

"Sanji have cute panties" Brook spoke increasing the laughter around him

"I'm not marrying you Sanji" Luffy spoke

Sanji started to cry as he wishes that this is all a dream but it just cause more people to look at him

"See this is where you belong" Zoro insulted him

_MAD: Well that's all for now guys hope you liked it _


	3. Chapter 3

_MAD: I'm back! Whoa! I been gone for a long time, sorry for the wait guys but anyway I came back with the next chapter so no hard feeling right?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; I write this story for fun and for the fun of others LOL!_

**CHAPTER 3: The Sea at Flames-**

**A prediction to happen!**

Sanji was crying his eyes out as he hears the devilish laughter of the people surrounding him, he looked at the eyes of his crewmates but all he saw was happiness to his suffering and embarrassment.

Brook then looked at the okamas as he came to their face and asked "May I see you panties?"

The okamas eagerly show him their undergarments which cause him to laugh and the other crew member to be disgusted by his antics

"YOhohohoho! I'm having a boner even due I don't have any muscle to harden" The perverted skeleton spoke but as he finished his fetish he receive a well aimed smack to the skull by any angry navigator

"Pervert!" She snarled

As laughter begin to start all over again a big shadow appeared to them it causes a short silence to the pack but causes Luffy's eyes to widen

"Ivan-chan is that you?" Luffy asked

The person just shot a blast of air to the crying cook and spoke "DEATH WINK! How embarrassing Sanji-boy I trained you two years and you came back crying! So pitiful"

"I didn't come back here! My idiot of a captain just made an unnecessary detour to hell!" Sanji shouted at her

"Hell" The okama king's eyebrow rose

"This is heaven! Yeehaw!" She added as the okama behind her squealed

"Yeah! This island is super!" Franky spoke while posing his signature and without the second sooner some okama imitated his actions

**-Meanwhile at Calm Belt-**

The calm belt was quite as it always was but something is amidst, the feral sea kings inhabiting it was in an outrage below adding small waves to the peaceful current but at middle of it all was an man just paddling a small boat, the man looked at the Amazon Lily without fear without remorse, he grab the paddle near him and continue his travel

The man stroke the waters near him as he came closer and closer to the island, ignoring of the his loud paddling he manage to cause one of the sea kings to surface and glare at him as he was its next meal. The man just glare back causing a the beast to flinched back, the beast hesitated at first but its instinct got the better of it as he charge at the man mouth wide open attempting to devour him, the man only rise his hand and before aiming it at the beast and in a split second the man's hand turned into magma and burned the beast from within the beast jolted back and forth by the burning pain but it only worsen the situation and after a gruesome moment it fell back to the depths now not breathing, now dead.

The fire cause a big falsh of light in the area catching the attention of the island near it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE**_

**Chapter 4: The Wrath of the Volcano-**

** The Struggle of a snake**

**A**lmost all of the villagers of the women in Amazon Lily attention turned to the burning sight at the see. Many of them are confuse, some are scared but one of them became fitted with rage. As soon as the flame disperse the fleet Admiral Sakazuki (a.k.a. ex admiral Akainu) continue his paddling coming closer and closer to the island.

As soon as his foot step to the sandy shore a breath of relief came out of his lung yet still more hesitant than eager his sight withdraw from the sand and came to the forest in front of him. Taking a step he did but he before he can take another an arrow came forward him, with his observation Haki and speed he evaded the projectile, a moment later several armed women appear from the trees, Sakazuki returned a vicious stare to them as he can feel but their fear and power.

A moment of complete silent followed the scene, everything can be heard from a drop of water from the trees behind the women or the calm breeze to the man.

"Your not making this any easier snake princess" Sakazuki spoke

The pirate princess appear a second after he said that sentence both her and the fleet admiral's haki can be felt by all around them giving everyone an uneasy feeling.

"What are the reason of your intrusion to our home admiral?" Boa Hancock asked her face of rage and fear unchanging

"That's fleet admiral to you" He spoke back

"Nothing is different to me you just became a higher ranking dog to those tyrants" She spoke before turning to her back at him

"Leave now if you want to live at all" She added

"You know I can't do that for the reason that the world nobles had sent me to take you to their castle" Sakazuki said causing Boa to clench her fist, sweat evaporated quickly in her fore head as to all of her muscle begun to shake with fear, fear of returning to that cursed place

Not before long she began to hyperventilate as memories of her horrid past flash to her mind, she looked back at him now shaking with rage.

"They want you to come to their home and-"

His word was put a halt by a swift kick to the face by the angered princess which soon ordered her warriors to attack, arrows came to him in great numbers as the light from the sun itself was block in bedding him in a shade of their attack

Taking his fist he turned to the ground and slamming it with both brute strength, haki and magma powers he manage to create a localize explosion to the area destroying his enimies projectiles to him while shoving his assailants and knocking them out in the process but one manage to keep her ground, Boa Hancock

**ELSEWHERE, AT OKAMA LAND**

The straw hat laughter was sure smothering the island as the resident their laugh at their antics and jokes

Luffy was eating and munching to the feast which Ivan cooked for them

"Shishishishi! This island is funny you are too Ivan-chan" Luffy smiled as he munched more of the islands cuisine

"You are too Straw hat boy if only my failed student could be like you" Ivan spoke then focuse on Sanji which has been crying since they got here

Luffy was about to take another chuck of meat to a plate beside him and as he took it to his mouth the taste somehow cause him to halt his eating spree

"Something wrong Straw hat boy is the food not in you liking?" the okama king asked

"This taste, sea kings of the calm belt is it?" Luffy asked back

'Yes it is" Ivan replied

"Hancock" a slow and low word came out of Luffy's lips

**BACK AT AMAZON LILY**

Hit after hit both fighters are evenly matched by their skill and power of haki but Hancock has notice the marine not using his power with this observation she landed a swift kick at his shoulder turning it to stone

The fleet admiral looked his body part with more annoyance than anger

"You know that I just needed to hit you to turn your body parts into stone lust or without remember" She said with a smirk in her face

The marine simple take hold his now stoned shoulder by his other arm to hold and then a second he turned his body back into magma

"And you should also know that magma is stone melted with extreme heat snake princess" Sakazuki replied

Boa then jump a feet away from her opponent then yelling "SARI! MARI! Attack now!"

Out of sands surrounding the fleet admiral appear two snake warriors showing their respected animal form to him and taking no more than a second they began their relentling assault to the man

Their attacks were brutal as the smoke began to form and as they halt their attack they took notice that their enemy had banish. As people don't just banish they began to search around them but they then slowly feel a burning feeling above them

It was him above them his body now in burning lava as he then aim his fist to the ground below and then as he landed as island nearly shook as like a huge bomb just erupted in the Amazon's home

Fire was everywhere and the wreckage was no different, almost the island was just decimated by a volcano nothing is said to be safe.

Boa came back to her feet as she felt her hearth nearly stopping at the sight of her home now destroyed by a single man, she knelled of he feet as a tear came to her eyes

But she soon heard foot steps coming near her and before she can react a hand grab her by the hair and smacked her to the ground, she resisted and hold the arm trying to fight back but it only resulted her to be hit at the back by a fist, her consciousnesses were barely hanging as she can feel her vision slowly starting to blur

Her clothes was beginning to be caught in heat and also she can feel the heat of her opponent , as rips and holes was present in the back of it the fleet admiral took a glimpse of a marking behind her now that is starting to show

Curiosity taking him the fleet admiral took his hand and grabbing the snake princess tore clothing and with one pull he had removed what's left of the snake princess upper clothing

What the fleet admiral saw cause his eyes to winded as he saw that the marking of the slaves of the world noble " So the snake princess is a slave who have escape his God"

"I bet that they won't want to marry you now if they learned about this sooner but it is my duty to bring the noble their slave" He said before carrying Hancock on his back and returning to his boat

An amazonian named Margaret slowly crawled out of the wreacage as she try to reach for her princess even thought that the distance was a far she sob as she watch the marine carry thier ruler and place her to his boat now paddling a way from the burning village of Amazon Lily


	5. Chapter 5

**MAD**: Hello to everyone here at fanfiction, I love this site and all who feel the same you guys are AWESOME!, anyhow I just like to say this to the great people that are special in me

MY RESPONDS:

MIREEE3D2Y : Thousands of thanks to you pal I really like that you love my work and also the review you're the MAN!

fenix negro :Sure feel the same way man to those tyrants, sure liked to see Luffy kick their a**

WIND SCARLETT: I'm happy for your messages that you given me buddy and I hope for more awesomeness by your artistic mind

**CHAPTER 5: TO SAVE a SNAKE**

Hancock's consciousnesses slowly came back to her as she feel the ocean breeze hit her face as she slowly try to came back to her feet she slowly wobble back to the deck of the boat, she let a groan of pain escape her lips as she as she recall all the things that just happened to her, the destruction of her home, the battle with Sakazuki and most of all her defeat

She soon saw Sakazuki on his back paddling , she knew where he will be taking her and still after the battle she has no intention of returning to that place

She tried to stand up but she can feel her legs betraying her forcing her to land in the deck

"Their's no more reason to struggle slave you have lost" Sakazuki said

"S...slave..." Hancock said hesitantly but as she reach for her shirt she was surprised that it was gone, reveling her skin to him and most importantly her mark of slavery

Hancock once again fell to the deck a third time not by the pain but by realization and the revelation of her secret now revealed now all the world will know all of them will hate her and she will once again feel the horrible ways of those tyrants

"No..." Hancock can only cry as she now know that she is beaten she have lost and now she will became a slave

After that Sakazuki resumed his paddling ,Hancock on the other hand just turned into a verge of tears as she let her enemy take her to the hellish place where she once been taken' she had lost, she had completely lost nothing in her power can stop this man only a miracle can save her only-

Her thoughts was stops and Sakazuki's paddling as a bright orb of light appear to them

"A portal of fate" Sakazuki took a moment of notice to the object before resuming his paddling

Unfortunately as he turned his back to the orb he soon hears a familiar voice coming to him, before he can turn the man that came out from the portal had tackled him causing him to tossed to the sea but luckily for him he manage to take hold on the side of the boat but still as half of his body was submerge in the water he can feel the effect of the Devil fruits' weakness as he lose his strength to move

Hancock quickly took notice of this and ignoring the pain in her body she landed two kicks in the fleet admiral's body turning it to stone

"DIE!" Hancock shouted as she land one final kick to him fully turning him into stone and causing him to fall to the deeps of the water

Hancock then turned to the man who just came out from the portal, because of the light from the orb she cannot she who he is she turned to an aggressive stance as she view all man her enemy

Slowly the bright light faded exposing the man identity, Hancock once again come to tears as she saw who the man who helped him is but this time it is replace by another emotion: happiness

"Huh?" The man spoke as she put his finger to his nose

**EARLIER AT OKAMA LAND**

"Wow Ivan-chan this place is awesome I wish I have visited your island sooner" Luffy said

"I wish we never came here again" Sanji said causing Ivan to hit him with another death wink

"Ouch! Quit that!" Sanji snarled

"He'll stop that if you stop being a such a sh*tty cook" Zoro spoke

"To hell to all of you okama and moss head!" Sanji shouted

"I wonder why being in this island cause Sanji to became like that?" Chopper tilted his head

"Well anyway do you think this island his like Amazon Lily Luffy? Ivan asked

"Well it's awesome like amazon Lily but the residents' their always want to see my family jewel"

"You always keep gems Luffy?" Nami asked

"Well no but they always touching me and asking me to show these" Luffy spoke before unzipping his pants and showing his "Jewel" causing everyone to became dumbstruck by his antics

"That was huge!" Several okama squealed by amazement

After that Nami just came with speed punching him in the face before yelling " What in the world are you doing Luffy!"

Brook just step in front of them saying " A true man isn't afraid to show his awesomeness"

And before long he too had strip to his bones exposing his bare bones to them

"I always forget my awesomeness had rotten off" Brook added

A moment later Nami had launched a straight punch in the skeleton's face

"You two already have rotten brains!" Nami snarled

"Wow Luffy you have a big jewel! I wonder if Dragon had a big one as well" Ivan spoke

"Perverts" Zoro said in disgust

After that scene the straw hats was now saying good bye to the residents but as soon as they about to leave the same orb of light appear in front of them

"Ah a portal of fate" Ivan said

"Portal of fate?" Luffy asked

"Yes portal of fate Straw hat boy it is a portal that can take you to a random place in the world" the okama king explained

"Wow! Awesome!" Luffy yelled in amazement

"And that's not all it is rumored that it can take you to your destiny" Ivan said causing Luffy to more exited

Then not a second after Luffy had launched himself again to the portal and disappearing away from them

"NOT AGAIN!" Nami complained as everyone's jaws fall

**BACK AT BOA HANCOCK**

"Hancock?" Luffy said as he was confused of the events

"Luffy! My love! My life! My savior!" Hancock squealed before she felt her energy depleting causing her to fall but before she hit the deck of the boat Luffy had caught with his arms

Luffy then felt Hancock taking her arms then putting it around his body as she rest to his well toned chest

"Hancock? What happened to your shirt?" Luffy asked the half naked woman but Hancock just ignored his question as she moan by Luffy's comfort

_**MAD: **Well that's all for now guys see you next chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**MAD:**__**Greeting to you all been long since I was able to update sorry for the delay, anyhow here is the next chapter to my story**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own ONE PIECE**_

**Chapter 6: Start at the Beginning **

Boa Hancock even thought half naked was unable to resist nuzzling her face to her loved one's muscled chest, but even that the woman is making strange moans Luffy didn't react nor did he stop her he just allowed it in confusion

"Oh Luffy! How I missed you all this time, me your wife! Me!" The snake princess spoke

"But I only been gone for weeks Hancock and you should know by now I'm not your husband" Luffy said

"Not yet anyway" Hancock let out before hugging Luffy closer to her

Meanwhile as Boa cuddle the naïve captain the portal of faith began to banish as then with a small puff sound it was gone, Luffy took notice of this but before a word came out of his lips the naive captain caught a musky smell coming from a certain island.

"FOOD!" He grinned

Hancock regained her composure feeling more secured by the presence of her love, she stood up but still a bit hazy from the injury she received from the fleet Admiral

Luffy removed his vest from him and handed it to Hancock

"~Luffy you are so kind!~" Hancock spoke

Luffy just looked at her confused at what's really is happening still he tilted his head then saying "What do you need my pants as well?" He asked then proceeded to unbutton his pant luckily Hancock stopped his attempt by grabbing his hands then slowly placing it to her cheeks

"Luffy please not here not now maybe after the marriage." She said slowly running her fingers through Luffy's chest.

She quickly grabbed the vest and wore it proudly standing by her beloved clothing,

Luffy then proceed to row the boat following the scent but Hancock already know the location of the said smell, Amazon Lily.

**-Back with the other Straw Hats pirates-**

"Oh no!" They yelled in union

"Luffy is gone!" Chopper spoke now crying a fountain of tears

"Crap if he isn't much of a trouble already"

"When we see him I'm going to beat the living meat out of him and force him to take it all in!" Nami snarled

"I'm going to blow all my load in his inside!" Sanji spoke only causing the crew to give him a disgusted look

"NO OKAMA!" He added

**-Back with Luffy-**

Luffy raced paddling at blinding speed , the moment he reached the island the women quickly acknowledged him as Luffy and give him a warm welcome thanks to the appearance of their princess. Unfortunately their frown still remained as the fact that danger still reamined in their presence. As the World government loged for the marriage of thier beloved princess they will stop at nothing to obtained it. Even if Sakazuki failed on his attemped they will sure to send another high ranking official or worse order a Buster Call to them.

All bickering halted the moment returned to their side now carrying a big chunk of meat that was somehow roasted thanks to Sakazuki's magma powers.

"Hey Hancock how about you join me in my adventures until the government no longer wants you?" Luffy grinned at them , this statement caused him many outburst by the locals but Hancock just yelled:

"~Oh Luffy your my hero!~" Hancock smiled

The entire island smiled along side her who slowly understand that even thought that their princess is leaving them (at the time anyways) she will travel along side her loved one.

Luffy then placed his hands around Hancock causing her to blush.

"YAY! Your going to be my new temporary Nakama!" Luffy spoke making Hancock cling on the little consiosness she had.

"~Does this mean we're married?~"

"NO!" Her elder reminded her

"~A girl can dream can't she?~"

_**MAD: Sorry for the long wait guys and gals I'm just a bit caught up with my MLP but now I promise a longer chapter next time. For now take care and God Bless us all! Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own ONE PIECE**_

**Chapter 7: A girl named Viper**

Luffy continued paddling away from the island of Hancock's home. Hancock stared back at her home town still a little bit saddened by her departure and also the locals are no different. She slowly looked away from it and turned to Luffy who's smile was ever present the entire time.

"Luffy do you love me?" She asked

"Um... Love of course your my friend." Luffy responded

"No! Do you love me more than that!?" Hancock shot back slowly bringing a tear in her eyes.

"Well I don't know everytime i looked at you I feel strange." Luffy's word only caused Hancock tears to flow more

"Because every time your here I feel my heart speed up, I sweat a litttle more and yes that sound about right, maybe I'm sick or-" He was silence by the snake Empress fingers in his lips.

"~Oh Luffy soon you will learn soon.~"

Luffy resumed paddling before again being put to stop by a familiar glow.

"Another portal of fate! Maybe it will take me to my friends!" He then lifted Hancock bridal style

"Luffy!" She let out

"Don't worry." He replied and then he made a quick jump to the orb teleporting them to whatever it will take them.

**-Later that day-**

The two trotted at the forest, for Boa all was different but for the straw hat captain he can't shake a feeling that he came here before, all was a bit too similar for him, all was quite a familiar to his memory like going back in time he said only a little different. But he shake it off knowing that it could be just another island that he and his crew traveled a few years ago.

Upon exiting the dense forest they saw a village not so big than other one's they hid from the sight of the people their knowing that everyone knew a wanted person when they see one and will alert the marines if they do. Luffy was about to make a mad dash to the bar for food but luckily Hancock's tight grip had stopped him.

They waited until nighttime for the darkness to hide them from the locals. Luffy placed his hand in the door knob slowly adding haki to his palm and adding pressure to it. Not before long the contraption breaks allowing them to enter the bar. Luffy wasted no time bring his mouth full of stashed food in the kitchen but not before offering a little of it to his friend.

Their eating ceased once they heard the door swing open once again followed by foot steps. The two pirates hid themselves as the two person enter the bar talking to an unknown topic they where bickering about.

"I told you I have no idea in the first place that I have Haki so please stop asking me to teach you." One of the men spoke

"Don't lie to me the doctors back in the marine head quarters said Haki can only be achieve by long years of training." The other one insisted

Upon hearing about the word Marine Luffy and Hancock clenched their fist and readied themselves to ambushed the two. The two marines soon walked to the storeroom arriving at a mess that Luffy made. They stared at the bitten foods on the floor, the assorted cans of once food and the now empty barrels of stored supply before they realized an important... they are being robbed.

A second later Luffy had stretched his arms to the light switch and after that the room was once again filled with darkness. Taking it to their advantage Hancock had raced with her incredible speed towards one of the marine, only a painful groin was heard a moment then. Luffy using his senses he located the location of the other marine. The marine punched the air desperately but to no avail as Luffy had used his Haki to avoid being hit. Taking his fist the straw hat captain had landed a painful attack to the marine's abdomen. The two were on the floor a moment after.

Yet before the two pirates can rejoice their victory the lights again were lift exposing them to who ever had opened it. Both Luffy and Hancock made their aggressive stance toward the third person who opened the light.

Luffy's face filled with both confusion and happiness upon seeing who she is, it was, it was Makino.

"Luffy is that you?" Makino was only dumbstruck by the events that unfolded to her.

Her sight withdraw from Luffy to the two unconscious person on the floor. "Coby! Helmeppo! What happened!?" She raced towards the two immidietly checking their condition.

Everyone's mind just asked the same and only question: What in the world just happened?"

* * *

><p>"OK! Ok so let me get this straight your helping your friend get away from the World Nobles?" Coby asked which Luffy answered with a yes.<p>

The group soon made a conversation about what truly is happening to the two which Hancock explained and narrated to them clearly. The attacked to her home by the Fleet Admiral, her home and most of all her 'exaggerated' version of Luffy's rescue to her.

"He defeated Sakazuki in one SECOND!" Helmeppo just increased his breathing still taking in all the info Hancock just said to them.

Again a short silence was made after Hancock story is done. Yet again a familiar problem was resurfaced, both the two are well known pirates with large amount of bounty and anyone who see's them who aren't their ally will expose them to the World Goverment, they need to leave but they need a way to go unnoticed.

Luckily Makino clapped her hands while screaming the word "IDEA!" She soon raced to her wardrove before retuning to them now she is carrying a beautiful green dress and a pair of glasses.

"This is once my cothes on my youth but now it no longer fits me." She handed the garment to the Snake princess.

The clothes fitted perfectly to Hancock and so does the glass that Makino gave. if anyone could describe what it did is that it made if more innocent looking than before. Helmeppo couldn't help but to drool at her which Hancock quickly responded with a swift kick. "Pervert!"

Sort of

After the snake Princess it was Luffy's disguise was put to order, Coby using some gel and a good comb manage to turn Luffy's hair into spiked ones , much to Luffy's protest and dismay both the two marine boys find it cool. Later he was given a new pair of red clothes which consist of red shirt and black pants.

Now that it is done what is missing was a name.

Luffy placed his hand to his chin thinking of a good name to give to Hancock.

"Think, Luffy Think! OW! Thinking hurts no wonder I do it so rarely!" The thought raced to his mind

"How about Cobra?" Luffy suggested

"Too beastly Luffy we need a girls name" Coby reminded him

"Anaconda"

"No"

"Python"

"NO!"

"Black Mamba"

"Oh for the love of God please stop!" Helmeppo snapped

"I get it how about Viper?" Luffy spoke stopping the angered marine

"That's a beautiful name Luffy it suits a name for our daughter."

"Your pregnant!?" Makino asked

"After the Honey moon I will sure be." Hancock blushed


	8. Chapter 8

_**MAD: HI! To all of you! Here is another chapter made by me so please sit back and enjoy the rest. Thanks to all the support and reviews it really did give me the drive I need to keep writhing and keep going.**_

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own ONE PIECE**_

**CHAPTER 8: Familiar Faces-**

**A Balls of Fun**

Hancock blushed crazily in front of her new friends who are still trying to compute or figure out what is truly happening, yet one thing is very clear to them this Snake Princess girl is madly in love with Luffy.

Helmeppo grab Luffy by the shoulder bringing him in a private spot outside of the girls hearing.

"Luffy how in the world did this sexy woman ever fall in love with you?" He ask surely he can not resist to ask him, after all there was a small hint of envy in him.

"Honestly it all started when I arrive in her island, the villagers found me naked they touch my balls, the put me in a cell, they all looked at my balls, then they tried to kill me, I escape and take one of them captive,her anme was Margaret I think, she made me girly clothes then she tried to kill me, I escape again , I ran and ran until I landed to Hancock's castle which resulted to me I crashing to her bathroom, I saw her naked, she tried to kill me, I escape again , got captured, fought in their arena with her sisters, got really hurt and poisoned, but I gotten serious and I kick their butts, saved one of her sisters and then got invited in her castle where I found her waiting for me naked and yeah I guess that's what happened before she all act like that when I'm around." Luffy narrated his tale which only lend Helmeppo to envy Luffy more.

After the said tale Helmeppo turned to Luffy with now a face of extreme seriousness.

"So did you and Hancock did it?" Helmeppo ask

"Did what?" Luffy tilted his head.

"You know Luffy what we man do!_ BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!" _

"Is that an animal does it's meat taste great?" Luffy drooled

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Did you made love with her!?"

"Of coarse, she's my good friend."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What I meant is? Did you made sex with her?"

"What's that? Does it taste great?"

Helmeppo just hit his head with his own palm, he cannot believe that Luffy doesn't knew a thing about this matters so he choose to teach Luffy the means of mature stuffs. Helmeppo then proceeds to unbutton his pants in front of the straw hat captain.

"It goes like this Luffy first you strip her then you strip yourself naked and then you-" But Helmeppo's words was put to a halt by the angered Snake prissiness fist.

"How dare you seduce my man you pervert!" Hancock spoke

The young marine turned around to the Snake princess now full of rage, his action only caused her to see his exposed boxer to her.

"You fool how dare you show your underwear to a royalty!" She added

"But Hancock he's only showing me stuffs I don't know so please stop hitting him." Luffy pleaded

"Luffy if you want to learn about love making you could have ask me."

"Really Hancock you know about thing things?" Luffy grinned

"Know it?, I'm an expect about it my love." Hancock blushed

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered yet the even thought the Snake Princess blush she manage to put her fingers to Luffy's lips silencing him.

"But I'll show you after the wedding."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

** *Activate Luffy's puppy dog face***

A moment of pure laughter follow suit as the marine and his friend scratched their heads about how bizarre the couples are they know that love do make people crazy things and what their witnessing now are in fact an example to them. And as what Makino see to the two they do love each other Luffy just is too naive to know but truth to be told he is, he really is.

Yet their moment was caught short upon an explosion was heard by the group. Instinctively they exited the bar to look at the shore and as they expected pirates was raiding them. Luffy took a quick look at the pirate's flag, he saw it was a familiar one from an enemy from the past it was Jolly Roger picture with two hour glasses on it's sides, it was Don Krieg's armada he bet.

The captain left his ship and as Luffy predicted it was Don Krieg along with his crew.

"HAH! So this the Foosha Village looks too pathetic to be protected by the Marine hero Garp, but it's too good that he left the darn place for me to loot it." Don Krieg let out a booming laughter causing his henchmen to follow his laughter.

Don Krieg's pirates soon attacked the towns houses throwing knives, fires and bullets they did spreading chaos as they go.

Luffy clenched his fist and not a moment sooner he dash with such speed at the pirates and with is Conqueror Haki he quickly knock them out cold.

The heavily armored pirate took notice of this, he then brought out his spear and came running to the Straw Hat captain with it and not a second later he swung it to him. Too bad for Don Krieg Luffy effortlessly evaded his attack.

The two pirates stared at each other, like two beast they look at stared at their prey bring a threatening glare as they await for their opponent's next move.

"So who you might be a marine or just a low life bounty hunter?" Don Krieg ask

"I'm Luffy the next pirate king" Luffy said causing shock to the pirate

"What?" Luckily for the naive straw hat captain Coby came to his side closing his mouth and with a little help from Hancock Luffy was silence.

"He is the hero of the weak, bringer of peace and righteousness , the lover of Viper, he is,-"

Helmeppo's so called introduction was halted as he saw Luffy, who broke free of Hancock's graps just a little distance apart from the East blue pirate Don Krieg.

"Wait! My name is Brawl not Luffy ok!" Luffy stated

_(**MAD:** Maybe the name's too bland I guess but if you think so feel free to right it down in your review, but still it is just a name for their disguise as you see.)_

"So you think your a hero do you Brawl? Do you not fear me I am the terror of east blue?" Don Krieg stood up

"You know what I do have a question to you?" Luffy asked

"Which is?"

"Is it true that the bigger the person the bigger their balls are?" Luffy asked

"WHAT!? What kind of a question is that of coarse-!" Don Krieg just lay silent while Luffy took his hands and before he can react had already placed it on his groin grabbing his balls and slowly squishing it in his fingers.

"I guess they are." Luffy stated

Everyone is stunned by Luffy's antics, Hancock fainted by Luffy's deeds while one thought came to Coby and Helmeppo's mind "Is Luffy an Okama?"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BALLS!?" Don Krieg snarled at him quickly

"But their so soft."

"THEN TOUCH YOUR OWN!" The armored pirate bring his gigantic weapon spear in the air and with a quick swing he hit Luffy by it's blunt handle.

A big grin then became present in his face but it quickly faded when he saw his enemy smiling as well.

"Oi! I'm just asking you." Luffy using his monstrous strength lifted the armored pirate in the air, Luffy tossed him and while his back is turned he landed a strong hit in his back breaking the armor in an instant and knocking Don Krieg along with it.

"Guess I'm a lot stronger that the last time we fought, huh?"

_**MAD: Well I'm afraid that's all for now, see you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost At Sea**

The famous Don Krieg lay cold in the sandy chores in front of Luffy who had made a new name for himself to hide his true identity from the world government for the sake of his beloved friend.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE EEEEEEEE I won!" He just mumbled out

A moment of the straw hat captain's jumping follow next as he is still a child at heart.

"Um... Luffy?" Makino poked the now jumping Luffy

"Hancock fainted." She added

"I guess we should wake her up."

Luffy grab the unconscious woman by the shoulder and began to shake her like she was a bottle of milk shake.

"WAKE UP! Wake up Hancock!" Yet not even that manage to opened her closed eyes. Luffy proceeds to slap her faced ***PAK!*** "WILL YOU WAKE UP!" but still her eyes remained closed.

"Well any ideas?" Luffy asked

"Luffy how about you kiss her like you know how heroes do to their princesses in a fairy tale." Coby suggested

"OK" Luffy then slowly alined his lips an inch away from her's. Coby and Makino could help but to smile while Helmeppo tears up because of jeolocy.

Pure silence came fort while Luffy press his lips to the woman, it was his first time to do that to a woman.

"Woah, that felt... good like ... meat." Luffy pulled away

Hancock slowly opened her eyes in front of him now grinning at her.

"Luffy did you kissed me?" Hancock blushed at him

"Um I guess so-" But Luffy was stopped the moment the snake princess pressed her lips to the straw hat captain's.

"Luffy if you want more all you have to do is ask and I'll give you a lot more." Hancock said seductively while her fingers run across Luffy's cheeks.

After that scene many villagers gather to the site, luckily their disguises hide their identity well. Hancock knowing that it would be best for them to leave before another scene occur she suggested to take Don Krieg ships as a vessel to return to the Grand Line.

"Good bye you two." Makino bid

"Well it's been well Makino and thank you for the new clothes." Hancock spoke

"Yeah I know it does suit you well like Luffy, you two are made for each other."

"Really?" Hancock's eyes sparkled with joy

"Yes I never seen him this close to a woman before so please take care of him well but I guess I know you will"

"I will, I will be both his shield and his heart."

And then they left, leaving Luffy's childhood villiage and friend behind.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Hancock made a quick survey in the ship ensuring no unwanted persons to stay, Luffy in the other hand dashed at the kitchen eating at his heart content.

The moment of slumber soon came as Luffy about to enter his room which the captain's private room Hancock had placed his shoulder around Luffy's arm.

"Luffy can I sleep with you?" She said her face flushed red

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head

"I mean we won't do anything dirty or... it's just that... I want to be with you always."

"Ok" Luffy yawned

They lay to the bed side by side only an inch apart, Luffy snored but Hancock didn't mind it instead she find it cute, for her Luffy her love is everything she is willing to do to make sure his safety and his happiness.

Hancock brought her arms bringing them around her love smiling as she do so.

***CLANG***

A lound noise of metal banging to one another was heard waking both the two from their slumber. Hancock was puzzled she ensured that there are no one else left in the ship to begin with and she also did a search to make sure so who ever this is he/she came from the sky or the sea.

Taking a moment to Luffy and Hancock run to the source of the disturbance, it was in the kitchen Luffy activated his second gear instantly adding incredible speed to his body. Hancock sided by him making a growl while as she did.

Steam was coming out of the rubberman's body so does his willingness to face the intruder.

"HEY BAKA!" Luffy yelled aiming at the intruder and without a second later he landed a powerful punch in the inturder's face.

The inturder dropped to the floor but Luffy and Hancock paused on what they saw.

The intruder was wounded but it wasn't Luffy who made those wounds to him but someone else, he had scales and gills, he was a fishman, he is Saw Tooth Arlong.

"Arlong" Luffy clenched his fist. Creating a low growl while taking his fist to the air about to bring another blow to the injured fishman.

END OF THE FIRST PART?

_**MAD:** That's the ending of Lost Legacy but don't worry the sequel is yet to come, but for one last time I would love to say THANK YOU all and may God guide you._


End file.
